Just You and I
by Hellflores
Summary: Mike planned a special Valentines day date for him and Zoey and has a special surprise for her. Clake gave me the idea an also Happy Valentines day.


**Hi there so Clake gave me a good Valentine fic for zoke...thank you dude, I hope you like it Also I don't on the characters or the song "You and I"**

* * *

After one year, Mike defeated Mal and regain control of his mind and also won Total Drama All Star. He use the money to buy an apartment for him and Zoey to live. Today is Valentines day and Mike is planning a special date for him and Zoey. He was packing a basket full of foods, drinks and his most favorite a nice Heart shape cake for this date. "Tonight is going to be a special night for Zoey...I hope she'll like it. Zoey then came to their room.

"Hey Mike." Mike flinched and quickly hide the basket.

"Uh hey Zoey." Zoey looked a bit confused

"Mike what you hiding?" Mike shooked his head and said "Nothing, I'm hiding nothing hahaha." Zoey grinned

"Come on Mike I know you can't hold a secret what are you hiding." Mike sigh and said

"Okay fine, I do have something but I'm telling what it's for." Zoey sigh in defeated but Mike then hugged her "I also forgot to say Happy Valentine Day Zoey."

"Haha Happy Valentines day Mike." Zoey hugged him back but then saw the basket "Oh now I see you're making a picnic basket." Mike then sigh

"Okay fine you win, listen I like to take you on a nice picnic dinner tonight, just you and me what you think."

"Aw Mike I think that the sweetest thing I heard." Mike smiled

"Yep oh and also I need you to wear this if you want." Mike showed her a red dress that was knee height "Well...okay I think it looks nice Mike thank you." She then left with the dress while Mike sigh in relief

"Oh man I thought she saw the gift." Mike then went to the drawer and grabbed a black veil box "She going to like this the most."

The day pass by to night and Mike is downstairs wearing a white shirt with a brown coat, black pants and shoes holding the basket in his hand while inside his pants pocket is the small black box. "Zoey you almost done yet."

"I'm coming now Mike just one minute." Zoey was putting on her red heals and then came down the stairs. Mike saw her in the red dress he blushed, her red cherry hair was down to her shoulder and her pink flower was replaced with a pearl barrette. "So what you think Mike?"

Mike was lost in his thought and said "Y-you look s-s-so beautiful." Zoey laugh a bit "So you ready?" Mike said holding his shoulder out. Zoey wrapped her arm around his and said "Yep I'm ready." So the two walked out and began walking to the park, out in the cold wind. Zoey made a mistake to forget to bring coat until Mike took his off and placed it on her. "Aw what a gentleman." Mike smiled shyly from her compliment.

When they finally made it to the park, Mike took out a blanket from the basket and set it on the ground. Zoey then sat on it and Mike sat next to her. Mike then opened the basket and took out two plates of fruit salad. "Fruit salad Zoey."

"Hey...you knew I like fruit, thank you Mike." Zoey took the salad and began eating it. "Mmm man, I really love the sweet juices in the fruit. Apples, Cherries, Kiwi and also Oranges."

"Well since I know you like fruit I made a nice fruit salad for you Zoe." Mike gave a wink to her which caused her a blush and laugh a bit

"Mike you're too sweet."

"You thirsty?" Zoey nodded so Mike opened the basket and brought out two cups and a bottle of wine.

"Wine? Are you sure Mike?"

"Don't worry...this one not going to make us get drunk okay." Zoey nodded a little, so Mike served a cup of wine for her and gave it to her then severed one for himself. "Zoey..I like to make a toast...for meeting each other and for spending time with each other on this special day together."

"Happy Valentine day Mike." They tapped their cups together and drank the wine in a few minutes. Mike served another cup for him and Zoey and drink it up. "Hm you're right Mike, I'm not even drunk haha." Mike smiled at her then went to the basket

"Hey, Zoey you still hungry?"

"Well kind of why"

"Well since today Valentine's day I actually brought this." Mike then brought out a heart shape cake. "It's strawberry heh."

"Aw that sweet of you Mike." Mike served her a piece of the cake in a plate. Zoey took the plate plate nicely and took a bite of the cake. "Mmmm my god! This is so delicious Mike."

"Your welcome Zoey beside I would do anything for you Zoe...I'm serious." Mike then looked at the black box in his pocket...he think it might be the right time.

"Mike, what you hiding?" Zoey asked Mike after she was done with her cake. Mike just said

"Uh nothing hahaha." Zoey smirked at him

"Come on Mike...I know you're not good at keeping secrets." Mike then sighed in defeat

"Okay, it's well..." Mike then took both of Zoey's hand and looked her directly at her hazel brown eyes. "Zoey...when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You were smart, funny, kind sweet and so beautiful, even when my personalities were in control a lot and when I told you about my disorder...you accepted me. Even after All Star with Mal, you still stayed by my side and stilled love me." Zoey had a bit of tears in her eyes. "So I ask you tonight on this most special of days one question...and it's to be with you for the rest of my life." Mike then took out the black box and opened it revealing a silver engagement ring with a small red ruby on it. "Zoey...will you make me the happiest man tonight by become my wife."

Zoey wide her eyes as more tears were coming out of her eyes. "Mike...you don't know how long I waited for you to ask me that question. Mike,it would be an honor and a privilege to becoming your wife." Mike smile with huge smile on his face

"Seriously?!" Zoey nodded and Mike placed the ring in her finger, By then Mike lifted Zoey up and spinned her around in totally happiness "I can't believe...you said yes! Zoey you made the happiest man tonight."

"And you made me the happiest woman here tonight." Zoey hugged him tightly while he returned it. But then Zoey heard Mike said something

"Just you and I, sharing our love together. And I know in time, We'll build the dream we treasured." Mike was singing "You and I" Zoey smiled and the two slowly dance with each other while singing the song together. "And we'll be alright, just you and I."

"Just you and I" (Just you and I) "sharing our love together." And I know in time, (and I know in time) "We'll build the dream we treasure." And We'll be alright, just you and I. And I remember our first embrace, that smile that was on your face. The promises that we made. And now your love is my reward, and I love you even more, then I ever did before."

"Just you and I."

"Just you and I."

"We can entrust each other."

"With you in my like."

"With you in my life!"

"There'll never be another. We'll be alright, just you and I. And I remember our first embrace, that smile that was on your face. The promise that we made. And now your love is my reward, and I love you even more, then I ever did before."

"We made you and I." When they were done singing they looked at each other. "I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Mike." Mike and Zoey then slowly kiss each other on the lips to know that tonight was a Valentine's day they will never forget.

* * *

**Well there I hope you all enjoyed it Happy Valentine's day :)**


End file.
